


Ultimately, I believe we’ll be okay

by Alyopic



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Although it’s “everybody lives”, Dave is an attorney, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, M/M, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, ben is still dead, dave just wants to show klaus what love is, everyone lives except Reginald, its actually quite dark, klaus is treated right by Dave, sorry - Freeform, the apocalypse didn’t happen, this isn’t a normal happy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-14 23:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyopic/pseuds/Alyopic
Summary: Breaking news: Multi-Billionaire Reginald Hargreeves died hours earlier from a heart attack.Klaus heard the news in an ambulance. He didn’t intend to be in an ambulance the same day as exiting rehab, but life is a funny thing. The news was somehow a shock to the junkie, after all they probably assumed the old man was immortal. He knew he would have to go back to the Academy. See his siblings after years he couldn’t comprehend and dear lord he was dreading it.He was dreading the reaction his “boyfriend” would give him when he would tell him that he would have to stay at the academy for a little while. Though a he entered the hospital and was put on one of the beds, a smile crossed his face. Surely he almost died, but the only company he had was that of his deceased brother, and the annoyingly loud yet familiar voices of what he could only assume were his two favourites detectives.





	Ultimately, I believe we’ll be okay

Breaking news: Multi-Billionaire Reginald Hargreeves died hours earlier from a heart attack.

Klaus heard the news in an ambulance. He didn’t intend to be in an ambulance the same day as exiting rehab, but life is a funny thing. The news was somehow a shock to the junkie, after all they probably assumed the old man was immortal. He knew he would have to go back to the Academy. See his siblings after years he couldn’t comprehend and dear lord he was dreading it.

He was dreading the reaction his “boyfriend” would give him when he would tell him that he would have to stay at the academy for a little while. Though a he entered the hospital and was put on one of the beds, a smile crossed his face. Surely he almost died, but the only company he had was that of his deceased brother, and the annoyingly loud yet familiar voices of what he could only assume were his two favourites detectives.

——————————————————

Klaus Hargreeves was used to the way his father treated him. He didn’t see it as abuse at first — none of his siblings did because they didn’t know any better, all they knew was their ‘place’ in the academy, and Klaus didn’t have one, not that he minded much, it didn’t help that he probably pushed it to such a point. Going into adulthood, Klaus never left town. He didn’t go to follow his lifelong dreams like Allison, he didn’t go some place in the future like Five, and he didn’t go who-knows-where like Luther (only to learn later that it was the moon, and he preferred when the big guy was up there.). However he did stay in the little town, getting drugged up, sometimes even turning to prostitution when it came to desperate measures, though despite how separated the siblings became, he was never alone. 

Klaus could never be left alone. After all, he had ghosts always screaming whenever they realised that he could see them, and to top it all off, his deceased brother decided to haunt his drugged ass all day and night, and no matter how many drugs he took, nothing could get rid of him. So he could never be alone, though if he was honest with himself, he did find it comforting to know there was somebody he could go to if things got tough, and there were definitely some tough situations the brothers had been in. For example, the ‘situaton’ he had been in for the past two years, and despite Ben’s efforts to try to get his message clear to his brother, Klaus always had a reason to back him up.

Klaus’s boyfriend, Craig, was a complete and utter asshole. Ben could tell this from a mile away, but for some darned reason beyond the male’s understanding, there was no way to get it through to Klaus. The junkie was going through hard time abuse, mentally, psychically, sexually and probably emotionally. They met through the same dealer, both getting some random drug as long as it hit in the right spot. Ben remembers Craig taking him home that night, and putting him on the couch to rest while he went into his bed which had more than enough room for the three of them comfortably, though Klaus could only smile and blush as new friend made him breakfast and coffee, and invited him to stay another night. Having nowhere to go and practically being invited into a hot guy’s house, Klaus saw no reason to say no, and not even two nights later and they were dating.

Klaus lived with Craig, since he was possessive and got mad whenever Klaus would want to go and stay anywhere that wasn’t there. He would beginning yelling and start a loud row between the two, spurting out the same bullshit of taking him in when nobody else would, and loving him in a way nobody would, since most people would only see a slut. That is when he started to see Ben’s point, and seven months into the relationship tried to break it off, but couldn’t leave him, as Craig desperately grabbed his arm and begged for him to stay, tears streaming down his face, saying how much he needed him and how he would be nothing without him, and Klaus melted back into his arms. This happened another six times over the course of two years, and now he was being forced into rehab — again.

“I don’t understand, you’re just as much as an addict as I am, why can’t you come into rehab with me?” Klaus asked the male who simply gave a roll of his eyes, standing outside of the rehabilitation centre. Klaus crossed his arms. This is the second time he had been made to go into rehab by his boyfriend while he got to stay at home, smoking week and doing drugs with no worries on his mind. He sometimes pondered about what he was doing without him there. Was he cheating? He couldn’t tell. Ben couldn’t even go that far from Klaus, almost as if they were tied by a knot, though that could have been a repercussion of the drugs blocking his powers.

”Klaus, babe, you’ve had four overdoses in the past year, and it’s only the end of February!” Craig sighed, groaning and letting a hand fall over his head. “I’m not going in because I actually know when I need to stop myself, and don’t start fighting with me again.” He grumbled, gripping onto the skinnier man’s arm. Klaus immediately began thrashing against his hold, telling him to let go, and he was being ridiculous. He begged that he wouldn’t overdose again but they both knew that was a lie. After a few more attempts he noticed just how tight the grip on his arm was, and didn’t have time before he had to register the harsh slap across his face. If he wasn’t being held, he would have tumbled to the floor, and he could immediately see the red in his cheeks. He stopped arguing then, and was practically thrown into the building. “I’m not coming to collect you this time. Make you’re own way home. I’ll see you in a few weeks.” He snapped before heading out to his car, driving off before fastening his seatbelt.

”See? He isn’t treating you right. You need to leave him.”

”Shut up Ben.”

——————————————————

Rehab wasn’t all that bad. Although there were ghosts screaming at him and waking him during unspoken hours of the night, and the withdrawal was making his entire body crawl and itch hungrily, it was easy for him to make friends, and he actually had fun there, so a part of him was sad when he had to leave, especially when the other people were so sad to see him leave, but he had to go, because holy shit he needed a hit, and he couldn’t bare those ghosts, so he would just have to settle for disappointing Ben for a few more hours. 

So here he was, waking up from an overdose and hooked up to an IV machine, now being carried into a hospital bed where he can be monitored. At first they called Craig, who Klaus had told the nurse to contact, though when she returned, she said that the male barely claimed to know him and didn’t want to be involved in his shitty addictions. Next he asked if she could call Diego. Before he moved in with Craig, there would be many nights when Diego found him passed out on a bench and took him home, letting him warm up and giving him rides, sometimes even booking him hotels in the winter or offering a place in his home in order to make sure he didn’t die, so he knew he could trust Diego. 

However, when he heard Diego’s voice from outside, he didn’t expect two hear or see the silhouette of two strangers. Well, more like one stranger and one person who only knew him a little. Soon the door opened and a rather frantic Diego burst through, Eudora hot on his tail. Eudora was Diego’s girlfriend, even though they only called it work partners, however if they were only work partners, she certainly couldn’t be at the hospital, and his brother wouldn’t be publicly eye-fucking her, but she did also look worried about his wellbeing. His eyes then drifted to a man in a rather fancy and expensive looking suit, blond hair that was styled perfectly and god those blue eyes, they were captivating to Klaus. Part of him wondered if this was how he was meant to feel about Craig, but he quickly shook that thought away as he managed to ask what the hell was going on. 

Diego turned to Eudora, then the stranger (in that order) before looking back to Klaus. “He’s an attorney. He saw you and your boyfriend outside of the rehabilitation centre, but needed to do some looking over of some laws before he knew what he wanted to do. Just from those actions he saw, he somewhat believes that you could be a victim of domestic abuse. He managed to memorise the face and got a sketch drawn before coming to us and asking us to run a scan, after we figured out he was talking about you we immediately got to it. This guy has a serious past of abuse in all forms, and was even put away for it in the past.” He frowned. “The doctor said that you have a severely bruised rib, and your arm is swelling as it may have been dislocated, my guess is from your boyfriend.” He explained. Klaus was taken aback. So the hot guy was an attorney wanting to help put away his boyfriend for domestic abuse even if he only saw one encounter? Crazy. 

Klaus glared over at the empty chair, towards Ben before turning back to the others. “Right, but how do you know it’s domestic abuse? It could’ve been a one time thing.” He said with crossed arms, only for Dave to point out that it was most likely due to his body language, his tone of voice and the flexible use of the word ‘could’, rather than supporting his partner with ‘was’ or with much more confident language, of any type. Klaus blinked and sighed reluctantly, only looking up as he saw an outstretched arm in front of him, a soft, and very gentle smile on the other side, and boy was that a handsome smile. 

“They didn’t introduce me earlier, I’m Dave.”

’and I’m yours’ Klaus wanted to splutter out, but instead he nodded, a faint blush across his cheeks as he shook his hand. “Klaus.” He said plainly before the man nodded and gave him a business card, putting it on the table before saying that Klaus could call if he ever wanted to do anything about his boyfriend, before swiftly leaving with a polite goodbye and thanks.

For once, Klaus thought that he should take the advice of others (and Ben, who had been screaming at him for two years), and give the guy a call, maybe after dad’s burial. But now he saw someone a sweet as Dave, he wasn’t as thrilled to jump back into Craig’s arms as he wanted to throughout rehab, and maybe he’d jump into the arms of a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed male with a good sense of fashion and a /very/ sexy voice.

Guess Reginald’s influence and effect on Klaus did grant him one good thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is somewhat short, but do you guys like the chapter length or would you like them longer? This is just sort of the starter chapter so people have an idea of the type of story. Trust me. This does get dark, so if you are not a fan of any of the tags, the back button is your best friend. I’d really love to see what you all think of it so far, and if you guys would like me to continue with stuff like this?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, because it’s been on my mind 24/7 until I got it out.


End file.
